fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Minerva Honda
}} Minerva Honda '(ミナーバ ホンダ, ''Minaaba Honda), commonly known as the 'White Witch '(ウィト ウィッチョ, Wito Wiccho) was a Mage of the Corona Star Guild, being the Ace of the Guild. She was a Valkyrie, considered to be an oddity in that day and age; being one of the few females Valkyries as they had died out throughout the centuries. Her signature Mayan-blue eyes are considered an oddity even among the Valkyrie race as most Valkyries are endowed with silver or golden eyes or even amber yellow though that color is very rare. Her second title of the '''Crimson Rose '''is gained from her fighting style; a brutal mix of scythe-wielding, and the magic she primarily uses in her fights known as "Blood Magic". This type of magic heavily used in all of Minerva`s fights uses her own blood to repair the injuries done to her in a fight, or even attack the enemy`s heart by slowly sucking the blood from their hearts. Due to how Minerva uses this magic, and her theme of a crimson red rose it fits her image of a ferocious warrior; calm, cool, collected, but also a vicious fighter when roused to fight somebody. Appearance Minerva is a fair-skinned young girl with silver eyes and black, neck-length, choppy hair that gradates to dark red at the tips. She wears a black long-sleeved dress with a high collar and red trim on the sleeves, a black waist clincher with red lacing up the front and around her skirt is red trim. She also wears a pair of thick black stockings and black combat boots with red laces and trims around the top and red soles. Her outfit is topped by a red hooded cloak fastened to her shoulders by cross-shaped pins. Her emblem appears as a large silver brooch and is pinned to a wide black belt slung around her hips on an angle, which also carries bullets and a pouch. In some pictures, Minerva 's cloak is fastened at her throat and a large silver cross is pinned to her belt in place of her emblem. Other Clothing Sleeping Outfit During her time as a member of the Corona Star Guild, Minerva stayed in the guild`s dorms. Her pajamas consist of a black tank top featuring a heart-shaped Beowolf design on the chest and long white pants decorated with pink roses. She also wears a black sleeping mask decorated with triangular red eyes reminiscent of the Crimson Wolves that inhabit Minerva`s home back in Argulia, located within the borders of Septem. At her home in Panco City, Minerva wears pajamas that are a matching dark-gray long-sleeved shirt and pants with faded-red polka dots and a white lining at the front and the collar. Alternate Outfit This outfit consists of a long-sleeve, light gray shirt with black belted cuffs near the ends of the sleeves. Over top of the gray shirt is a black pinafore with two vertical lines of red stitching that resemble the lacing on a corset. She wears a red skirt with a large black print of her emblem on the side and matching black tulle underneath. Her stockings and shoes remain the same as her Original outfit, though the boots lack the red trim that decorated the top. A few pieces of metal arranged in an abstract shape are attached to the shoulder of her left sleeve, and her cloak's hood has been wrapped around her neck in a scarf-like fashion, while the rest hangs down like normal. Child When Minerva was a child, she wore a dark red sleeveless hoodie with an attached cape, a white top underneath her hoodie, a black skirt and black shoes. Formal Attire During formal occasions or when Minerva must abandon her clothing that she wears ''literally everywhere! '''''She dons a short, red, sleeveless dress with a thick black sash around the waist and black trim along the bottom. The bodice of the dress is split vertically to the sash and laced with black lacing. The yoke of the dress is translucent mesh with an opaque collar and hem, as well as opaque lines connecting the collar to her shoulders. She also wears black stockings and pumps. Guild Uniform Minerva wears the same uniform as every other girl within the Corona Star Guild, as they have a required guild attire. It consists of brown shoes, red tartan skirt, white blouse with maroon trim and thin red bow, a brown vest with gold buttons and maroon blazer with gold trim, alongside full-length black stockings. However, she also wears her red cloak pinned to her blazer. Post-Time-Skip Outfit After the time-skip when she grows into an adult and meets the man who would become her future husband; she had retired from the Corona Star Guild wearing an outfit with a white high-neck décolletage blouse with brown studded wristbands on the arms. Her outfit retains the use of a black skirt with red tulle underneath, somewhat similar to her original outfit, but her waist clincher has been replaced with an over-bust corset with red strip holding it in place. A black belt bordered in red holds the magnetic clip for Sumatra and its ammunition. She also has brown straps on her blouse that allow her to wear a small brown backpack. In lieu of her usual full black stockings, Minerva wears thigh-high stockings reaching to a few inches below the hem of her skirt, decorated by an image of a long-stemmed rose. Her red-soled black boots contain four straps and buckles apiece. Her cloak has a singular clip on the right shoulder in the shape of her emblem, replacing the cross-shaped clips from her original attire. Both the cloak and the stockings show tears from hard wear. Her hair has also grown slightly longer, maintaining the color gradation from black at the roots to red at the tip Current Outfit Minerva shortly after marrying her husband starts wearing her current outfit consisting of a waist cincher worn over a pale blouse, with her chest no longer exposed and her red cape no longer torn. She wears a short, dark red skirt that is split at the side with a small brown belted strap across the gap. Underneath the skirt is a pair of red shorts. On her arms, she wears black bracers with brown belts around the wrist as well as black finger-less gloves. Around her waist, she now has a brown belt with several bullets and a buckle of her emblem on it. She wears thigh-high steel-toe boots with brown belts around the thighs and no laces. Her hair has also become spikier. Personality Collected Stoic Cheerful Calculating History Pre-Axiom Church Axiom Church Post-Axiom Church Excommunication Present Time Synopsis RPs= |-| Battles= |-| Storylines= Relationships {| width="100%" class="collapsible collapsed" ! |- | Fairy Tail Guild= |-| Family= Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Married Characters Category:Scythe User Category:Requip User Category:Valkyrie and Ashes Character Category:Valkyrie Category:Deceased Category:Huntress Category:Revived Characters Category:Royalty Category:Rulers